Chapter 7
Dez's POV: - At The Cinema, After The Movie - " That film was awesome!" Austin and Ally chorused. " I know, right?!" Trish agreed." You two were so cute in there... You were all cuddly and kissy.. It was adorable!" Austin and Ally then gave Trish a glare and she then just looked away. " What movie did we see, again?" I asked and the three of them sighed as they walked out of the Cinema and I followed them. - At The Bus Stop, Waiting For A Ride Back To Sonic Boom - Ally's POV: Me and Austin were holding hands and Trish kept turning round and smiling at us. " Ok, Trish... What do you want?" I finally asked after a long, awkward moment of silence. " What? Nothing. Why?" She replied. " Then why do you keep looking at us like that?" " It's just really cute!" Then the bus arrived. We all boarded and Austin payed for us... Bless him. As we sat down I noticed someone I knew... Dallas... You see... I haven't explained this but - Me and Austin were at Sonic Boom, while Trish was at her new job and Dez was elsewhere. Then Dallas walked in. " Hey, Ally." he smiled. " Uh... Hey, Dallas" I replied. Austin then started playing with the guitar picks, while sitting on the counter top." What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, because I totally want you here.. Uh... Not that I'm obsessed with your or anything.. But.. I ... I'm sorry, let me start again. W- what are you doing here?" " Well,, I just came by to see you." " Awww" I replied and Austin ran up to the practice room, leaving the guitar picks pot where it was originally. " Er... Yeah... I-" " Excuse me... I have to check on Austin... So sorry." " It's cool.. I'll just wait here." " Thanks." I then ran up to see Austin. " Austin.. Are you okay?" I asked as I entered the practice room and found Austin just sitting there, at the piano, with his hands in his lap and his head hung low. He didn't answer." Austin? Speak to me. What's the matter?" " I- it's nothing." he then went back downstairs and sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. Meanwhile.. I went back over to Dallas. " W-what was it you wanted to tell me, Dallas?" I asked. " Well.. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend.. But obviously you go out with someone." " What... Who?!.. I don't go out with anyone!" " B-but Austin-" I cut him off. " Austin's not my boyfriend!" " Yeah.. I don't go out with Ally!" Austin joined in as he jumped up and entered the conversation. " B-but.. You're always so nice to each other and... Austin acts like a boyfriend to you.. Always looking out for you.. Always being there when you need him most.. He's a pretty good boyfriend." he laughed. " Ha... Thanks" Austin laughed." But Ally ISN'T my girlfriend. I can assure you that." " Oh.. Okay... Well then.. Ally.. DO you want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Dallas. " Uh- yeah.. I - sure... I... Yes" I smiled. " Well.. Great!" he then left the store. " AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.. mega loudly. " I- I have to go.. I ... Erm.. Feel... Sick" Austin then quickly ran out of the store. " What's gotten into him?" I asked myself, outloud. ''- A Few Hours Later, Still At Sonic Boom -'' " ALLY!" Austin called my name as he entered the store and made me jump, causing me to drop the violin I was placing on the shelf. " Urgh... Austin!" " S- sorry... I.. I have to tell you something." " Um.. I'm kinda busy with placing this REALLY EXPENSIVE instrument on the shelf.. But... As it is now on another surface.. I guess it's fine." I then walked over to the counter and stood behind it. Austin stood on the other side of it, with his hands on the counter top. " What is it, Austin?" " Um.. There's no easy way to tell you this, but.. Dallas is cheating on you." " I don't have time for jokes, Austin.. well I do, but I don't find this joke very funny." " It's not a joke, Ally. It's true." " I don't believe you." " Yo-you think I'm lying to you?" his face then dropped. " No.. I- I just think you're not telling the truth.. Oh.. Well...Sorry, Austin." " W-why don't you believe me?" " I- I don't know.. I just-" " Thanks, Ally.. Thanks, a lot." he then ran up to the practice room. I tried pushing it, but, he was obviously pushing against it and I had no strength to go against his.. So... I gave up. " Austin.. Let me in." " I don't want to." " It's my store." " Yeah.. Well... Uhh... Fine." he then let go of the door and sat on the piano bench.. Like he did earlier. " Austin.. I just don't think Dallas would eve-" I then stopped when I noticed something out of the window.. It was Dallas.. making out with a blonde girl. I felt my heart break.. I just.. couldn't explain it... It couldn't be put into words, how I felt. I burst into tears and Austin's head shot up, in my direction... he then, obviously, noticed what I saw and came to comfort me. He put his arms around me and let my head rest on his shoulder.. Which was hard.. Since he was so tall." I'm so sorry for not believing you." I was still trying to hold back the tears and so my voice cracked.. " It's okay.. I forgive you.. But right now .. All that matters is you and what has happened." " Thank you so much for always being here for me, Austin... Dallas is right.. You ARE a good boyfriend." we both then started laughing. " Anything for my girlfriend." he smiled as we pulled apart. I then started to cry again.. just because of memories from what I saw out of the window." That's it." he then stormed out of the practice room. " Austin.. Wait.. Where are you going?!" I asked, loud enough for him to hear me.. But I knew he just ignored what I had just said. I then caught a glimpse of a tall blonde out of the window.. Not any tall blonde.. MY tall blonde. " Damn it, Austin." I thought outloud to myself. I then saw Austin talking to Dallas, pulling him apart from the girl he was kissing. Dallas then went in Austin's face and Austin shouted back.. but I know Austin.. He's a lover, not a fighter... Unless it comes to his friends... I have to stop him. " Austin!" I shouted as I reached the two boys... And that girl. " Ally?" Dallas.. asked, surprised. " Don't even talk to me, Dallas" I snapped. " Austin.. Please.. Just leave it.. I- I'm fine." My eyes were still teared up, so I knew he wasn't buyng it. Austin didn't say anything,, he just gave Dallas and evil glare and went to walk away with me, when Dallas, harshly gripped my arm and I let out a little shriek, in pain. The girl smiled at Dallas and then left the location. " What's the matter, Ally?" Austin asked. " N- nothing" I didn't tell him the truth because when I turned to look at Dallas he gave me a warning look. I could then tell that Austin had spotted Dallas' grip on my arm because he glanced at it and then at Dallas. " Get off her." Austin calmly ordered " What are you going to do about it?!" Dallas then got all up in Austin's face again and I knew Austin was going to burst. " Dallas, don't start... You'll get hurt." I started, but his grip tightened. " WHAT.. Did you say?!" " N-nothing." I lied. " Leave her alone!" Austin demanded.. A little more vicious this time. " Make me." He replied, angrily and I looked at Austin as if to say * No.. It's not worth it.* . Austin then pulled Dallas' hand away from my arm and again went to walk away from me when Dallas reached up and pulled my hair. I then let out another shriek and turned around to face Dallas. " Austin, no!" I pleaded, clearly no use. " Leave me alone, leave Ally alone. " Austin calmly, but angrily stated. " Or what?!" Dallas replied and then he pulled me over next to him by my hair and I let out another shriek. This caused the whole Food Court to turn their heads and they crowded the boys, watching the fight that was clearly going to happen. " That's it." Austin then ripped Dallas' hand away from my hair, able to not hurt me and punched Dallas hard in the face. Dallas then went to return that punch but Austin dodged it and kicked his leg, causing Dallas to trip over. Dallas fell flat on his back and pulled Austin's leg so he also fell on his back. Austin pushed up and got back to his feet and so did Dallas. Dallas then punched Austin in the eye and in the throat, sending him to the floor. Austin grabbed Dallas' leg again and flung him over his back and into the lampost, knocking him out. " AUSTIN!" I screamed as I ran over to him, flat on his back with a purple eye, a black nose and bleeding nose, ears and mouth. " Are- are you okay?!" I was so scared at that moment and by the looks of it Austin wasn't able to reply... So I called for someone to get an ambulance. About 5 minutes later an abulance arrived and paramedics all huddled around Austin.. Meanwhile, some of them were dealing with Dallas. Austin won the fight, but still had a few injuries... Dallas is stronger than he looks.. But not strong enough.. Ha, ha. - Flashback Ended - Dallas was giving me dirty looks and I couldn't do anything, but give one back. " Just ignore him." Austin told me, as he realized what I was staring at. " But he's... Fine." I gave in as I looked away and smiled at Austin. As the bus got close to our stop I pressed the buzzer and the vehicle got ready to break. Me, Austin, Dez and Trish got off the bus and started walking to Sonic Boom. Austin's POV: Us four all entered the practice room and stood there, unsure what to do next. " So... What shall we do now?" I asked. " Uh... I know!... Let's play Monopoly!" Ally happily exclaimed as she reached underneath the cupboard, in the corner of the room. " N-n-n-no ... No way." Me, Dez and Trish chorused. " What, why?!" Ally question, clearly confused. " What do you mean why? You are so competitive! So competitive that I am scared that you're going to kill me!" I replied, flinching and taking a step backwards. I also put my hands up to defend myself from an expected attack. " Whaaaat?" Ally said, in a high pitched sing song voice she uses when in denial." I'm not competitive" Me, Dez and Trish then started laughing, but stopped when Ally turned around and shot us all an evil glare. " Ally... Y-you're not competitive, but,... maybe we just shouldn't play. Only for a totally... U-unrelated reason." I then slowly walked over and tried to retrieve the Monopoly box, but Ally was fighting agaist me and the box ended up opened and all over the floor. " Mm.. Guess we're playing after all." Ally then put on a smug look and sat down, with her legs crossed, arranging the Monopoly pieces on the board. " Fine, but... I'm not sitting next to you. Don't get me wrong, Ally, I love you to bits, but... I don't want to die" I sat down on the other side of the board, facing Ally. " Uh... I can't play today... I ... Er... Feel sick." Trish lied and went to slowly leave. " Y-yeah, me neither... I .. Uh... Am going." Dez also went to leave. " YOU WILL STAY HERE AND PLAY." Ally demanded as she pointed a sharp Monopoly figure at them. " Er.. Yeah, okay... Suddenly I feel better... Let's play, Dez." Trish then dragged Dez to the board and sat down. Dez then started to wimper, but stopped and also sat down. " Okay, so... Who's going f-" I started, but Ally cut me off before I could finish. " ME." she then snatched the dice from my hand. " Well.. Okay then." She rolled the dice and moved her figure to the correct place. " Okay, you're turn, Austin." " Why does he get to go next?!" Trish argued. " BECAUSE I SAID SO. DON'T QUESTION ME." " Austin, take the dice!" Ally demanded and Austin went to reach for them. " Austin, don't take the dice" Trish disagreed and Austin let his grip go of the dice. " Austin, listen to me. Take the freaking dice!" " Urgh... Why don't Dez just have the go instead?" Austin suggested as he tossed Dez the dice. " Yay!" Dez happily exclaimed as he rolled the dice. Ally and Trish both just sat there, irritated that they didn't get their own ways. - A Few Hours Past Since The Game Started,,,, And It's STILL Going On - " Okay, who owns Park La-" I started to ask, but got cut off with Ally's laughter." Urgh... Fine... Here you go." I sighed as I handed her the required amout of money, that has no useful value in the real world and she gladly accepted it. The game went on for ages, it felt like it was never going to end. " Okay, 3. 1, 2-" I got cut off when I heard someone growling. I looked up to see it was Ally and she had realized that I was about to land on ' Free Parking ' , where a whole stack of Monopoly money was piled, so I just decided to move back a square, instead.. Trying not to anger her anymore. " ... 3." " That's better. My turn!" Ally then picked up the dice and rolled. " 7. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7." As soon as she landed on the last square, I absolutely dreaded her next reaction... She landed on ' Income Tax ' and she had to pay * 100 Monopoly bucks. * " I- it's okay, Ally... J- just skip it... Please?" I told her, defending myself with my hands again and leaning back. " N- no.. It's okay... Those are the rules.. I just have to pay it and play fair and... AHHHH!" She then screamed and flipped over the Monopoly board, still screaming and ran out of the room... Still... screaming. " She's all mine." I said, through gritted teeth. Dez and Trish then started laughing. Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Image wiki templates Category:Wiki Content